Dream camp
by edenc127
Summary: Eden was just starting in the end of his first high school year he got pulled into a lot more than he thought What me and my friends thought would never happen It's me and my friends we get in camp half blood and be the next great prophecy . This a fanfic of HOO and PGO all ricks besides for my friend and I's ideas first fanfic so have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

** chapter one **

**Going to redo picture**  
Eden POV  
"Hey Eden "asked Astrid,"do you think I'm ready for the stage ?"

"Ha your great Astrid don't worry one bit we are in this together"I said

"But I'm nervous "Astrid said

"Did you not think I was nervous when I played the piano before in front of 500 people Astrid"I said with a little grin.

The curtains opened and we are on the stage from are prom I'm on the piano there's a mic beside me and Astrid holds a violin and a mic.

"It's time Astrid "I said

"Got it Eden"Astrid said

"Hello students today me and Astrid are going to play a slow song called 100 years,no more talking let's begin "I said  
I noticed Astrid got a few notes wrong at the beginning but then she got into it so we began sing together"

100 years  
I'm fifteen for a moment  
Caught in between ten and twenty  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

I'm twenty two for a moment  
She feels better then ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars

Fifteen there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
Fifteen,there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got a hundred years to live

I'm thirty three for a moment  
Still the man,but you see I'm of age  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind

I'm forty five for a moment  
The seas are high  
And I'm heading into to a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life

Fifteen there's still time for you  
Time to but and time to loss yourself  
Within a morning star  
Fifteen I'm all right with you  
Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this  
When you got a hundred years to live

Half time goes by  
Suddenly your wise  
Another blink of an eye  
Sixty seven is gone  
The sun is setting high  
We're moving on

I'm ninety nine for a moment  
Time for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

Fifteen there's still time for you  
Twenty two I feel her too  
Thirty three you're on your way  
Every day's a new day  
Fifteen there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey fifteen, there's never a wish better than this

When you only got a hundred years to live"

We both finished ,every one started clapping we bowed then both of use went back stage .  
"Great job Astrid "I said

"Don't lie Eden I did really bad "Astrid said

I hugged her in a friendly way "You maybe got a few notes wrong at the start but that's not the end of the world" I said  
"Well let's go see our friends come on Astrid" tugging her with me "lets go see sunny, Tyler and Eliseu ."

"Hey Astrid ,and Eden" coral said with disgust for my name .

"Hey what's up Eliseu what's a dam problem I asked ,she didn't respond a leak ,"I said "

Tyler ,sunny and Astrid laughed Eliseu looked really mad at me "Il get you Edon ," Eliseu said.

"No dam hard feelings ,"I said with a little grin

Then Grover came over to our little group

"Guys what's up?"asked Grover

"The roof "I said we all laughed 'almost all of us laughed ...wait almost all of us cough Eliseu cough."I tought

"Hey guys I want you to meet some of my old friends"said Grover nervously

"Why so nervous Grover?"I asked

"Nothing guys ,"Said Grover

"Okay we won't question"I said

We walked to a guy and a girl wearing the same style orange t shirt "meet my friend Percy Annabeth and wait where are Jason and Piper?grover asked the guy named Percy whispered in he's ear -".

"Okay no more chit chat guys we have to get out of her right now!" grover screamed

"Why in such a rush Grover "I asked

"Look at the your teacher he's hunting you right now "said Grover we look at our teacher he's nostrils were flaring and he was smelling people's hair." werid "sent shivers down my spine when i tought about it.

"Okay we get it he's trying to make me hand in my late homework right?"I asked nervously

"No he's trying to find you to kill you so let's go !"Grover said

"He sees us run follow !"Grover yelled

We all ran to the hall way

'He he finally time to do it I pulled the fire alarm everyone started screaming 'this is so much better than expected I grinned as we ran .

"Um guys why is the foot ball team with our teacher ?"I asked

"Because they are all monsters so keep running ." Said Grover

Then the foot ball team turned into too ugly eight foot tall tattooed monsters with yellow teeth.

"Jason lets go" said Grover then two more people ran too.

One of them grabbed Astrid on the arm I pulled out my moon charm bow and arrow ,it was the only thing I have from my adoptive mom (kind of my adoptive mom,more mentor).

It turned into to a bow and quiver "over here ugly"I said , the thing looked at me and I shot it in the face it turned into gold dust I had no time to think when I got pummeled by a giant club.

I got up and saw a chariot and pushed Astrid onto one and I hopped in behind her oh I didn't notice but she has her dog fez with her.

"Are you okay Astrid "I asked

"Why did you do that Eden you could have died "said Astrid

"Because your my friend ." Then I giant chicken lady picked up Astrid .

"Don't worry Astrid il save you ."using my bow to shot the giant chicken lady I then caught Astrid and got her up when the chicken lady pulled me down"  
Well I'm done for "I thought

I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

I woke up my head was throbbing , "i got killed by a giant chicken lady?"I said

"Your awake" some one said

"Who said that ?"I asked while turn my charm into a bow

Then some boy and girl walked up to me

"Hello my name is Leo and this Calypso"the boy named Leo said

"Hello my name is Eden and did I get attacked by a giant chicken lady thing?" I asked "I already like him "Leo said

"Leo stop embarrassing him and, yes Eden you did get attacked by a harpy or what you said a giant chicken lady thing".

"Oh "I said

"He's as dumb as Percy "Leo whispered to Calypso

"Heard that "I said "and when I meet Percy he wasn't that dumb"

"We are going to be great friends dude "Leo said with a smirk.

"Where am I and why am I here ?"I asked

"You are in a random forest and because you fell of the chariot "Said Calypso

"And how can you make your moon charm thing turn into a bow and quiver ?" Asked Leo

"I really have no idea how but it's the only thing I have of my mom"I said quietly

"Than your mom is likely a goddess so she couldn't see you"said Leo

I saw two red eyes behind them then out came a mechanical dragon!

"Um guy why is there a dragon behind you!?" Panic in my voice

"Oh him he's my dragon that I build he's name is Festus "said Leo

"So your dragons name in LatinI is happy?"I asked

"Yep "said Leo

"Can I pet happy the dragon please Leo "I begged

"Go ahead he won't bite"Said Leo

"Yay "I said

...Time Skip...

I was riding Festus the happy dragon with Leo and Calypso

"Hey what's that below us?"I asked

"Camp half blood are next stop"Said Leo

We landed and walked in to a campfire nobody noticed us coming in, I saw Astrid but didn't want yo interrupt the centaur talking . "We are here today to morn two dead Demi gods the first is Leo Valdez ,son of Hepstepus .  
Jason please come up here and put Leo's totem in the fire . Jason walked up and gently put some blankets and a mini Festus statue .

"Jason can I have your s'mores ?"Asked Leo

"Here Leo "Jason handing over he's s'more to Leo

"We celebrate the arrival of 5 new demigods Astrid would have not made it if not for Eden she would have died but Eden sacrificed himself for her well being, Astrid come up here and put Edens totem in the fire ."said chorion  
Astrid walked up to the fire and placed Edens totem in :in side Astrid's mind 'don't cry Astrid that will make Eden feel more bad for dying": .  
"Wait what :Jason turned he's head : Leo?"Asked Jason  
"No this cannot be real Leo's dead "said Jason

"Well anyway Jason thanks for the ceremony but I didn't think you wanted me dead that much "said Leo with a grin.  
All the campers went to hug Leo

That left Calypso and Eden

"Hey hi guys I'm here to even if you don't want me here ,cough Eliseu cough , "I said  
"Eden" all of he's friends yelled

"Hi stop it your choking me" I said

"Young man do you know what you did to me "Astrid growled

"Mom did I Scare you make you cry on the inside "I said

"I am not your mom and You get over here so I can punch you Eden"Said Astrid  
"I thought Eliseu had the Dam problems "I whispered to Astrid

"What's up Eden"said Percy

I looked up "um the sky and clouds"I said

"is your friend always do literal ?"asked Percy

"Yes "they all replied

"Okay bye then"percy said awkwarderly walking away

"Well guys show me what you guys were doing while I was't here ."I said with a grin.

 **Thanks for reading and review and favorit if you want .**


End file.
